Tiempo
by Gustavo gg
Summary: Tener tiempo libre te da la oportunidad de pensar en cuanto a cambiado tu vida en tan solo 2 años ¿fue un buen cambio o uno malo? one shot.


Hola de nuevo, tiempo sin poder escribir, ahora traigo un one shot que tenia en mente desde hace tiempo y que no había podido escribir, pero por fin, aquí esta, debo de admitirlo que este no es mi personaje favorito, sin embargo, no me desagrada, y creo que se merece más crédito dentro del universo de ranma ½.

Sin más, disfruten de esta historia.

**Tiempo.**

El despertar tarde y solo en tu habitación, sin obligación de tener que trabajar por ser fin de semana te deja pensar en muchas cosas.

Escucho ruidos en la cocina, se que es ella, no es buena cocinando, por lo que normalmente cocino yo, supongo que se levanto de buen humor para intentar preparar el desayuno y por esta ocasión dejare que me consienta, después de todo lo que paso el día de ayer.

En cuanto desperté empecé a pensar en lo sucedido, quien hubiera imaginado que solo 2 años después de irnos pasarían tantas cosas, ver a kasumi casarse con del Dr. Fue la razón de volver ese día. Ver a akane embarazada fue lo que mas me sorprendió, siempre pensé que ella hubiera sido más cuidadosa para ese tipo de cosas, aún es muy joven, aunque ryoga siempre fue muy impulsivo para ese tipo de cosas, aun así, les deseo mucha felicidad, para mi nunca fueron enemigos, éramos compañeros, tal vez amigos, pero no más.

Quien me preocupaba era ranma, no sabia como iba a racionar, se que quiere mucho a Kikyo y ella a él, pero aun así akane era su prometida, sé que con el tiempo y los malentendidos se fueron separando, también se que la forma en que se fue ranma no fue la mejor, pero ranma la quería y mucho.

Me alegro ver como los felicito y les presento a Kikyo, la reacción de ryoga y akane fue un poema, tal vez estaban esperando lo mismo que yo, que ranma armara un escándalo, pero ha madurado y mucho.

Vi que la señora nodoka y kikyo platicaron durante mucho tiempo, al parecer ambas tienen un cierto placer por avergonzar a ranma.

Poco después mi pasado llego a mí, así como lo hizo ranma, yo tuve que ser fuerte, las vi llegar, la señora colong con su clásico bastón y a xian po con un traje chino hermoso, sigue siendo tan bonita como la recuerdo y me di cuenta que ya no la quiero o que nunca la quise, se que suena feo, pero tal vez estaba obsesionado con ella, siento un gran cariño, nos conocemos desde la infancia, pero no es amor.

La señora colong se acerca lentamente hacia mí, me tenso y siento como Yumi me acaricia la mano con su pulgar, la señora nos mira, ahora lo sé, nos analiza y noto su sorpresa, primero cuando se da cuenta que no huso lentes, el operarme fue una buena decisión, debo de agradecer a ranma por insistirme tanto sobre eso y su segunda sorpresa fue que estaba tomado de la mano de Yumi, deja la sorpresa y noto una ligera sonrisa, lo siguiente que hace me deja sin palabras, baja del bastón y se inclina un poco en señal de respeto, me felicita.

Dentro de mi asombro noto que poco después, cambia su rostro al que normalmente tiene, serio, y con esa seriedad me entrega la carta y me dice que el consejo de amazonas a decidido exilarme de la aldea y romper vínculos conmigo, era de esperarse, me fui y al no ser una mujer guerra no iban a tener contemplaciones conmigo, saca otra carta y con el tono más dulce que nunca le escuche, me susurra lentamente que como abuela esta muy orgullosa de que encontrara mi felicidad, me quedo quieto, que ella, una de las mujeres mas importante en mi aldea me considere su nieto me trae una enorme felicidad, me entrega la segunda carta, veo la firma de mi madre, la miro con duda, ella solo comenta que mi madre me defendió ante el consejo, esta orgullosa de su hijo y que dentro de un par de semanas vendrá a Japón y que no le molestaría verme, claro si yo se lo permito.

Ahora soy yo quien se inclina ante ella, no puedo más que agradecer, me pide que me levante y que mejor le presente a la jovencita que esta a mi lado, les presento a Yumi, colong la saluda cordialmente, en cambio xian po solo me mira fijamente, me pregunta si soy feliz, no lo dudo, le respondo con un rotundo y serio si, mientras agarro más fuerte la mano de Yumi, veo que xian po da media vuelta y muy bajo me dice, suerte, sonrió, se que a su rara manera esta feliz por mí, colong se despide para ir con xian po.

El resto de la velada no ocurrió nada importante o nada que me importara, de regreso a nuestro departamento recordé la noche en que decidí irme, después de una típica pelea con ranma y una típica derrota de mi parte, ranma hizo algo no tan típico, se sentó junto donde estaba tirado y me pregunto si esta era la manera de vivir que quería, él ya se había cansado y yo desde hace tiempo peleaba por un amor que parecía imposible, entonces ranma hizo lo impensable, me ayudo a pararme y me invito a irme con él, me dijo de una universidad que nos aceptaría por nuestras habilidades como artistas marciales, esta en otra ciudad, él se iría por la mañana, me dijo que lo pensara y si quería irme con él, me esperaría en ese lugar a las 7:00 de la mañana.

Debo de admitir que no se lo que paso el resto de ese día, lo único que se es que estaba a las 7:00 de la mañana con una mochila y caminado junto con ranma. Fue difícil los primeros meses, aunque nos conocíamos, no éramos muy buenos amigos, aunque todo mejoro cuando conocimos a Kikyo y a Yumi, no se que nos hicieron, de un momento a otro ranma y yo convivíamos muy bien, unos días estábamos en el departamento de ellas y en otro en el de nosotros.

Después del año ranma se hizo novio de Kikyo y yo de Yumi.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, veo a Yumi entrar con una bandeja que contiene dos piezas de pan tostado con mermelada y café, me rio un poco, supongo que no pudo preparar nada, pero no digo nada me siento en la cama y empiezo a comer, ella se sienta junto a mí, me comenta que le marco Kikyo para ver si nos juntábamos en la tarde para comer, después de la boda y cuando íbamos de regreso a nuestro departamento, ranma tuvo la brillante idea de irse a dormir al departamento de Kikyo y por consecuente, que Yumi se durmiera en el de nosotros, sobra decir que nadie se quejó.

Muerdo mi pan tostado cuando me doy cuenta de que Yumi solo tiene puesta mi camisa, le queda enorme, en eso ella me mira, me dice que se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a comer con ranma y Kikyo, dejo la bandeja de comida en el suelo y me subo encima de ella, se ríe, seguro se puso mi camisa para provocarme y lo logro.

Le digo que ranma nos a hecho esperar muchas veces, un par de horas que el nos espere no será malo para que aprenda una lección, la beso.

El tiempo es curioso, hace un par de años dos horas era un tiempo relativamente largo, ahora, dos horas con Yumi es muy corto.

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia

Si les gusto la historia o no, comenten el por que si o por qué no.

Hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
